Times to Come
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Percy and Annabeth haven't been to Camp Half Blood in 16 years. The reason, they wanted their 2 children, Phoebe and Luke to grow up without any knowledge of their demigod heritage. But plans change. Now the heroes of Olympus have to return to their beloved camp to introduce their children to this world. How will they take it, especially with a new quest with Phoebe's name on it?
1. The Truth

Phoebe Jackson was currently sitting at her desk in her honors Latin class on the last day of school, waiting for that bell to ring and release her from the torture of school for 3 months. She had finished her final exam in about 15 minutes, because for some reason, she was way smarter than most teachers.

Anyway, as she waited, Phoebe twirled her lucky gold coin in hand, bored out of her mind.

When the bell finally rang, Phoebe was one of the first people to run out the door.

She was headed for the exit when a rattling sound from the gym caught her attention.

Her mind was telling her to leave immediately, but her feet and instincts seem to override it and she tossed her backpack aside and ran towards the gym.

* * *

When she entered, Phoebe nearly wet her pants, for standing in front of her was a huge giant with a bunch of flaming metal spheres in front of him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show up. Your parents killed so many of my brethren, I will avenge them by slaying their daughter." The giant said, picking up a ball and throwing it. Out of some strange instinct, Phoebe rolled out of the way.

"Must be the ADHD." She muttered, wondering if she could make it to the exit, when the giant waved his hand and the doors that led out to the school building, both locker rooms, and out to the track, all sealed.

Phoebe was mentally writing her will and her check in for an insanity clinic when a memory clicked in her mind. It was the memory of when her father had given Phoebe her lucky coin.

She had been 12 and just about to start middle school. He had given her the coin and told her that if her life was ever threatened, that she should turn it in her hand and say Rhea and it would be able to protect her.

At the time, Phoebe had thought her father was joking, but now, she pulled the coin out, turned it in her hand like she had done a thousand times, but this time she said "Rhea."

At first nothing happened like Phoebe expected. Then the coin grew longer and heavier until it had morphed into a perfectly balanced glowing, gold sword.

"This is all super crazy." Phoebe shouted as she dodged another sphere and finally summoned her courage and charged, sure she was dead.

Somehow she managed to evade all of the giant's attacks and plunged her new sword into the monster's leg, which caused it to turn into dust.

"I am going crazy." Phoebe said as she turned the sword in her hand as she went to get her backpack and then headed to her car (she was 16) to head home.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home." Phoebe said as she entered their very big apartment and tossed her key into the bowl they keep next to the door.

"What took you so long?" Her father, Percy Jackson, asked as he entered the family room and then froze when he saw her holding a deadly gold sword.

"What happened at school today?" her father asked

"Took my honors Latin and Biology exams and then a huge giant with cannonballs appeared in the gym and tried to kill me, the coin you gave me morphed into a sword and I killed him." Phoebe said.

"Did the giant say anything." Her father asked

"Yeah, he said you and mom have killed of many of his brethren, what does that mean?" Phoebe asked confused. Her parents were 2 of the nicest people she's ever known. They'd never killed anything.

Her father closed his eyes and said "I've been hoping this day would never come."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked

"What I mean is Phoebe, it's time for you to know the truth. All of it." Her father said.

"What do you mean the truth?" Phoebe asked

"I mean the truth about everything. Who your mom and I really are, who you and your brother really are, everything." Her father said.

"Dad, what is going on?" Phoebe asked

"Phoebe, do you know all the stories they taught you about in Latin class?" Her father asked

"Yeah, about Zeus and Poseidon and Athena?" Phoebe asked

"They aren't stories, they're true, the gods and titans and monsters and Olympus are all real." Her father said.

"What do you mean, they're real?" Phoebe asked

"I mean that those myths are not myths. They're true. The gods are real and quite alive." Her father said.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked

"Because my father, your grandfather, is Poseidon, god of seas." Her father said.

"Yeah right, prove it." Phoebe said.

"Ok then." Her dad said, getting up and getting a glass of water.

"Keep your eye on the water." Percy said.

"Ok." Phoebe said.

Her father began to wave his hand and the water began to float out of the cup and mimicked his movements.

"You believe me now?" he asked

Phoebe nodded and all she could say was "I need a nap." Before she passed out.


	2. Back to Camp Half Blood

Phoebe came to at the taste of her favorite treat, her mom and Grandma Sally's delicious blue chocolate chip cookies (like father like daughter).

When her eyes opened, she saw both her parents staring down at her.

"Mom?" Phoebe asked

Her mom smiled and said "Hello sweetheart."

"Is what dad told me true?" Phoebe asked, hoping her mom would say this was all just an end of school prank.

Unfortunately, all her mother did was nod and say "I'm afraid so sweetheart."

"Are you a child of the gods to?" Phoebe asked

"The correct term is demigod or half blood, and yes, my mother is Athena." Her mom said.

"What was that monster I killed?" Phoebe asked

"It was a laestrygonian giant." Her mother said.

"And as far as killing it, while it isn't dead completely, it'll be gone for a while." Her dad said.

"And my sword?" Phoebe asked

"It's called Anastia. It's made out of rare metal called Delphic gold, which is deadly to monsters and sacred to Apollo. The sun god himself delivered your coin to us when you were born, though we don't know why." Her mom said.

Finally, Phoebe only had one question left.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We were hoping that the less you and your brother knew, the safer you'd be. However, now we need to move so you 2 can both get proper training on how to defend yourselves." Her mom said.

"And where do we go for that?" Phoebe asked

"You know the camp we told you your mom and I met?" her dad asked

"Yeah." Phoebe asked

"That's where we're going. Pack your stuff, we leave in 5 minutes." Her mom said.

* * *

Phoebe was very bored as she sat next to her 14 year old brother Luke, who was clearly geeking out about all of this stuff as they drove to this summer camp.

When the car finally came to a stop, her father said, "Get your stuff and head up the hill."

Phoebe looked up and saw a huge hill with a pine tree at the top with a, was that a dragon? And draped on one of the branches was a golden fleece.

"Is that the golden fleece?" Phoebe asked as she pulled her trunk from the car trunk.

Her mother nodded and said "That takes me back to when we were 13, remember sweetheart?"

Phoebe's father laughed and said "If I remember correctly, you dove into Siren Bay and nearly got killed by Polyphemus."

"Good times." Her mother said as she led Luke and Phoebe up the hill.

* * *

Whatever Phoebe and Luke were expecting to see on the other side of the hill wasn't this.

Annabeth laughed at the looks on her children's faces. Though after being away from camp so long she could understand.

The camp didn't look much different than it had 16 years ago. Even more cabins had been added to where there were around 40. The lake was still there with campers canoeing and fighting sea monsters.

Anyway, her husband said "Kids, welcome to Camp Half Blood."

* * *

As they arrived at the bottom of the hill, Percy and Annabeth were greeted by some familiar faces.

"Percy! Annabeth!" called out Piper Grace as she and her husband Jason Grace ran towards them.

"Hey Piper. Jason." Percy said as he hugged Jason and then Piper while Annabeth hugged Piper and then Jason.

"Uh, mom, dad, care to introduce us?" Phoebe asked

"Oh, right. Phoebe, Luke, these are our friends, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and his wife, Piper Grace, daughter of Aphrodite. Jason, Piper, these are our children, Phoebe and Luke." Percy said.

"Nice to meet you. But what brings you guys here? I thought you were going to try and be mortals?" Jason asked

Percy shrugged and said "Plans changed when a laestrygonian attacked Phoebe today."

Piper nodded and said "We'll go let Chiron know you're here, you guys go get settled into Cabin 3."

Percy nodded as he and Annabeth led their kids to the cabins.

* * *

Phoebe was surprised by some of the cabins. Cabin 28 looked like a winter wonderland. Cabin 13 was made out of bones and had torches lit with green fire. Cabin 10 looked like a Barbie's Dream House. Cabin 7 was made out of pure gold.

They stopped at the last cabin on the left, number 3.

"This is our cabin?" Phoebe asked

Percy nodded as he opened the door.

"Welcome to the Poseidon cabin. Pick a bunk." He said to them as he led them in.

* * *

Phoebe may have had her reservations about the low, sea stone built cabin at first, but now she loved it. Bunks lined the majority of the cabin, but in the back corner was a huge saltwater pool/ fountain that formed a rainbow in the sunlight of the window, which had a great view of the beach.

Also in the back was an area with curtain around it, which Phoebe assumed was where her parents would be sleeping, since it looked like it was designed to keep all sight and sounds in that area.

Phoebe tossed her bag on one of the top bunks and slid her trunk underneath it.

"This is nice." She said.

"It's awesome." Her brother said.

"Great. Because this is where we're staying all summer." Her mom said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Phoebe said, running to get the door.

When she opened it, she was surprised to see a man whose bottom half of his body was a white stallion.

"Chiron." Her mom said eagerly, running to hug the centaur.

"Hello Annabeth. It is good to see you again." The man said.

"Uh mom?" Luke said.

"Oh right. Chiron, you remember Phoebe, you visited her right after she was born and this is our son Luke. Phoebe, Luke, this is Chiron, the immortal trainer of Hercules, Jason, and all the other Greek heroes." Annabeth said

"Including you and your husband." Chiron said.

"Whoa, mom, you and dad are heroes?" Phoebe asked

"Yes, your father is a bigger hero than I am, but yes, we are." Her mom said.

"Talking about me again?" Her dad said as he came out from the closed off area.

"Chiron." He then said, hugging his old teacher as well.

"Hello Percy." The centaur said.

"Dad, you're a hero?" Luke asked

"Yes and I'll tell you about that later." Their dad said.

Luke and Phoebe both nodded.


	3. Capture the Flag

After they got settled in, Percy told Annabeth to give Luke a tour of the camp and he led Phoebe to the sword arena.

"Dad, what are we doing here?" Phoebe asked

"We're going to spar. I want to train you so you know how to fight with your sword." Percy said, pulling out riptide.

"What's a pen going to do against Anastia?" Phoebe asked, summoning her sword.

Percy chuckled as he uncapped riptide and it grew to full size.

"Been awhile since riptide was in full form. But it feels good." Percy said

"Okay then. I stand corrected." Phoebe said.

"Okay, now we begin." Percy said, as they began to spar, Percy showing her techniques to use.

* * *

When Annabeth and Luke entered the arena during the tour, Annabeth smiled as her husband and daughter sparred. It was clear that like her father, Phoebe was a natural with a sword. Still, her father had years more practice than she did.

Annabeth had forgotten how handsome Percy looked when he sparred.

"Dad's good." Luke said

"Best swordsman in 300 years." His mom agreed.

"Do I get a sword?" Luke asked

"Check the ring we gave you for your 14th birthday." Annabeth said with a smile.

Luke always wore the silver ring they gave him, for its gem was in the shape of an owl.

Luke twisted the gem and immediately, it changed into a silver sword that looked like his father's weapon.

"Cool." Luke said.

"That sword was a gift from your grandmother Athena. It's made from Athenian Silver, the same metal the hunters of Artemis use, only they call it Artemian Silver. It's deadly to monsters like Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Drakon Bone, or Delphic Gold." Annabeth explained.

* * *

That night at dinner, the Jacksons sat at the Poseidon table and Percy and Annabeth explained about the food sacrifices.

"This has been fun." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, just wait until Friday, that's when we have capture the flag." Percy said, looking over at the Hermes table, where Chris and Clarisse Rodriquez were sitting with their daughter Silena.

"Can't wait." Luke said.

* * *

That Friday, the teams were announced.

Poseidon would be heading the blue team and Ares would be heading the red.

Poseidon's allies would be Athena, obviously, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hades, Apollo, Hypnos, Boreas, Hecate, Demeter, Eurus (the east wind god), and Iris.

Ares's allies would be Hermes, Demeter, Dionysus, Nemesis and all the other cabins.

* * *

Phoebe and Luke were so bored. While their parents had agreed to let them play, they had stuck them on border patrol near the creek.

"Why does everyone else get to have the fun?" Luke complained.

"Because everyone else has more training." Phoebe quoted their father when he stationed them.

Suddenly there was a snap one of their enemies appeared.

He was clearly either a son of Hermes, Demeter or a legacy of both of them.

"Halt." Phoebe said, raising her sword.

"You must be the new kids." The guy said.

"What's it to you." Luke asked

The guy pulled off his helmet and put his hands up in surrender.

"My name is Seth Stoll." He said, smiling at Phoebe, who made the mistake of looking into his blue-green eyes.

She was in love. But she was still a granddaughter of Athena and that wasn't going to stop her.

"Nice try." Phoebe said, though it was taking all her willpower not to tell him where the flag was.

Luke recognized the look on his sister's face and did what any loving brother in his position would do.

He slashed her arm with his sword to snap her out of it.

"Thanks bro." Phoebe said, reaching to her belt to pull out some of the nectar she kept with her.

"No prob." Luke said, charging and while Seth was older then him, Luke had inherited both of his parents' skills with a sword, which was a lot.

* * *

The blue team won with Jason flying the flag over the boundary.

"Good job." Said a girl with dark black hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Phoebe asked, since her brother looked like he was frozen.

"Veronica Dooley, daughter of Khione." The girl said.

"Thanks. I'm Phoebe Jackson and this dweeb is my brother Luke." Phoebe said.

"Nice to meet you." Veronica said with a giggle at Luke.

"Real smooth bro." Phoebe said when Luke unfroze.

"Big words coming from you Ms. Love-struck." Luke countered.


	4. Phoebe's First Quest

Phoebe and Luke grew quite comfortable with Camp. They had made friends with their cousins, Beryl and Aeneas Grace along with their parents' friends the Valdez's children, Griffin and Esperanza. Luke and Veronica had become best friends and Phoebe and Seth often spent their free time together, though neither would admit they liked each other.

* * *

One night at the campfire however, changed everything.

Everyone was having a blast, singing along, eating s'mores, the usual. However, it all came to a halt when Chiron said, "Heroes, demigods, legacies, a prophecy from Camp Jupiter has arrived. According to their augur, it is for a quest to Delphi to defeat Python and free the power of the oracle."

At this, everyone gathered with interest as Chiron pulled out a scroll and read it aloud.

"One shall travel to city of the sun,

To free the power that is kept wrong,

Only a daughter can this be.

And child of wisdom and spawn of the sea,

Their child alone shall bring victory."

Percy cursed.

"This prophecy is clearly referring to Phoebe. Child of wisdom is Annabeth and Spawn of the sea is me. And Phoebe is our only daughter." Percy said

"That is correct. I am afraid that Phoebe Jackson is the one who must undertake this quest alone." Chiron said.

"No." Annabeth said, but her daughter rose and said "I Phoebe Jackson, legacy of Poseidon and Athena, accept this quest."

"Excellent. We shall send you off to Delphi tomorrow." Chiron said.

Phoebe nodded as she sat back down, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

That night, Phoebe lay awake restless in her bunk, thinking about her quest.

"Hey, Phoebe, relax, you'll do fine." Her father said.

"Dad." Phoebe said.

Her dad just smiled at her and said "I was nervous to just before my first quest."

"What was it?" Phoebe asked, hoping her father could give her some tips.

"To recover Zeus's master bolt after it was stolen. Long story and you need to get some rest. All you need to know is that as long you're brave and have the courage to do something, you'll prevail." Her father said before he kissed her forehead goodnight.

* * *

That morning, Phoebe packed her backpack with a change of clothes, some ambrosia and nectar, her plane ticket, some water, about 200 dollars of mortal cash, 200 dollars of Modern Greek drachmas, and ancient Greek drachmas for Iris messaging. Her sword was in her pocket.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked her daughter.

"Nope." Phoebe said

Her dad laughed and said "I know the feeling."

Argus honked, letting her know it was time to go.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the plane nervously, for while she knew Zeus wouldn't strike his own great-granddaughter out of the sky, she had still inherited her father's fear of airplanes.

Eventually she fell asleep, which proved to be a big mistake.

Phoebe was standing in a large, dark cavern and hissing voice whispered to her:

_Come to me little legacy, it has been too long since I have feasted on heroes. You shall never free the oracle._

Phoebe woke with a jerk just to see the plane was descending into Delphi.

She took a deep breath as the plane landed.

* * *

After she grabbed her bags, Phoebe hailed a taxi to the temple of Apollo in Delphi, since she had done some research on the plane ride and had learned that this was where the ancient Greeks had come to communicate with the ancient oracle's spirit, for the had been built right on top of the entrance to the top of the ancient caverns.

Now Phoebe would have to find the cavern entrance and get in there.

* * *

As it turned out, finding the cavern was easy. The trail of green smoke probably helped.

Phoebe wasn't sure if Python was baiting her or if the oracle was helping her.

Either way, she had a quest to complete.

Finally, she reached the bottom.

_Well, the young fool has come to face me at last._ Said the voice from her dream.

Phoebe looked up and almost screamed.

Python was at least the size of 10 houses with huge poisonous, venom filled fangs and his eyes were glowing green. His body was one large trunk of bright green scales.

"Rhea." Phoebe said, summoning her sword as the 2 began to battle.


	5. More than 1 Victory

Phoebe's ADHD is what saved her. It kept her aware of every single detail, keeping her alive. She dodged all of Python's attacks, dodging his poisonous spits and countering his tail with her sword.

She scanned her enemy for weakness until finally she found it. Python's weakness was his eyes, since they were the only part of his body that weren't covered in scales or poison.

But how to get to them?

Then, purely out of instinct, Phoebe vaulted into the air, used Python's tail as a lever and landed on his head.

_Get off me!_ The serpent demanded.

"With pleasure. Right after I do this." Phoebe said, plunging Anastia in through Python's left eye and the blade must've lengthened, for it sprouted out of his right one.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_ The Python wreathed in pain as Anastia shrank back to normal and Phoebe jumped back to the ground.

Python collapsed and suddenly all of his scales began to turn to green smoke and it spoke in a raspy woman's voice, _Thank you Phoebe Thalia Jackson. You have freed me from that horrid beast and have earned the title Python Slayer. How may I repay you for this service?_

Phoebe thought about it and then said "Just answer a question for me."

_What is this question? _The spirit of Delphi asked

"Does the boy I like, Seth Stoll, like me back?" Phoebe asked. Stupid yes, but she figured if anyone could tell her, it was the spirit of Delphi.

_Yes, the boy you love cares for you in the same way. Now I must awaken my current host in America._ The spirit said, disappearing.

* * *

Phoebe had decided to put up in a hotel for the night to freshen up and rest, since while she had come out better then Python in the battle, she was still disgusting. A little nectar had healed her injuries, but she still smelled like a sewer, her clothes were torn and she was exhausted from the effort it took from the battle.

So, she got a room at the 4 seasons Delphi. She put the do not disturb sign on the door before creating a rainbow to Iris Message her parents.

"Fleecy, do me solid, connect me with my parents at Camp Half Blood." Phoebe said, tossing a drachma into the rainbow she created by shining her flashlight through the prism she brought with her.

The rainbow rippled and her parents' forms appeared in Cabin 3, since it was around 4 a.m. back in the states.

"Mom, dad." Phoebe called.

"What?" Her dad said, shooting up in bed.

"Oh hi Phoebe." Annabeth said.

"Hey Mom."

"I assume your quest was a success." Percy said.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to let you guys know I'm gonna stay here tonight and come home tomorrow. I'm tired and filthy." Phoebe said.

"No problem." Her dad said.

"Great." Phoebe said, breaking the connection.

* * *

After she showered, Phoebe put on the pajamas she packed and ordered room service and watched TV.

"Now this is the life." Phoebe said as the waiter brought in her coke and cheeseburger.

"Thank you." Phoebe said, paying the check.

* * *

The next morning, Phoebe checked out and caught a cab to the airport, where her 9 o'clock flight back to New York would be taking off soon.

* * *

When she was back in the states, Phoebe found that both of her parents and her brother were waiting for her.

"Welcome home." Her dad said, hugging her tightly.

"Can't breathe." Phoebe said.

"Sorry." Percy said.

* * *

When they got back to camp, Phoebe was treated like she'd won the lottery. She'd gotten a laurel wreath and had burned the burial shroud her parents had made for her in case she died.

However, at some point, Phoebe found herself alone with Seth.

Just what she wanted.

"Hey Seth." Phoebe said.

"Hey Pheebs." Seth said.

"Seth, almost dying during that quest made me realize that life is too short." Phoebe said.

"And." Seth asked

"And this." Phoebe said, gently pressing her lips up against Seth's.

"Wow." The only thing Seth could say when they broke apart.

"You should call me sometime." Phoebe said, walking away like it was no big deal, when really on the inside she was freaking out.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the kiss and Seth still hadn't asked her out yet.

So, Phoebe was taking her frustrations out on the dummies in the arena, while also playing fetch with their pet hellhound, Mrs. O' Leary.

"Hey Phoebe." Seth said as he approached her cautiously.

"What do you want?" Phoebe asked as she tossed the shield for Mrs. O' Leary.

"Do you want to go grab a bite to eat in the city on Friday?" Seth asked

"Are you asking me out?" Phoebe asked

"Yes, but now I'm not sure if I'm doing it right?" Seth asked

Phoebe laughed and said "I've been waiting for you to ask me."

"So is that a yes?" Seth asked

"Yes." Phoebe said.

"Great, I'll come by your grandfather's cabin around 7 then." Seth said.

"See you then." Phoebe agreed.


	6. First Dates and First Powers

Percy and Jason were sparring, since now that Percy was a little rusty, maybe now Jason could beat him.

Riptide clashed against Jason's blade in perfect harmony, for Percy's battle instincts were still fresh.

"How's it feel to be back with your old friends?" Jason asked

"It feels great." Percy said as he lunged backwards to avoid Jason's sword.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Jason asked

"Annabeth and Piper are catching up down at the lake, Luke is hanging out with Aeneas and Veronica and Phoebe is still out on her first date with Seth." Percy said.

"Well I'd be careful, since Seth does have a bit of reputation as a ladies' man." Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked

"Relax cuz, it's just Aphrodite messing with him." Jason said.

"She better not mess with him or my daughter this time." Percy said.

Jason just shrugged.

"So anyway, are you guys going to be here year round or just for the summer?" Jason asked

"Summer for now, since Phoebe and Luke still have school and Annabeth has work." Percy said.

"Cool, same with us. Beryl and Aeneas have to get back to school to." Jason said.

* * *

Phoebe and Seth were sitting on the picnic blanket Seth had brought, laughing at one of Seth's jokes.

"Seth, just out of curiosity, why did you wait so long to ask me out?" Phoebe asked

"2 reasons. The first is that every time I meet a girl I like, we go out for a few weeks and then they break up with me. I wanted to avoid that happening with you, even after that kiss. And secondly, I was kind of scared, I mean, I grew up hearing stories about your dad at the campfire during the wars and I was kind of scared to ask out his only daughter." Seth said.

Phoebe laughed and said "Relax, the only way dad would hurt you is if you broke my heart and I'd probably have killed you before he got his hands on you."

"Thanks, I think." Seth said.

Phoebe laughed again. Gods how Seth loved the way she laughed.

"And as for the breaking up thing, well." Phoebe said, making the first move and kissing him again.

When they pulled away, Phoebe then said "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Great, but this time, why don't I take the lead." Seth said, kissing her for the first time.

* * *

Aphrodite smiled from where she was watching Seth and Phoebe's date from Olympus.

She had worked so hard to make sure that Seth was available when Phoebe finally arrived at camp and now her hard work had paid off.

* * *

It was around 9 when the 2 lovebirds finally returned to camp.

"Can I walk you to your cabin?" Seth asked

"Why yes you may." Phoebe said.

"Great." Seth said.

When they arrived at cabin 3, Phoebe smiled at Seth and said "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"So did I. Train with you tomorrow." Seth said.

"It's a date." Phoebe agreed, as Seth kissed her.

* * *

When they pulled apart, Phoebe watched as Seth ran towards the green on the other end, where it was mostly family cabins.

She gasped some air before heading inside.

"That was a long time to say goodnight." Her dad said as she grabbed some pajamas.

"Like you and mom were any better." Phoebe said.

"Touché." Her dad said as Phoebe headed into the bathroom to change.

* * *

The next morning, Phoebe, Seth, and Beryl, who had become Phoebe's best friend were in the stables for Phoebe's first pegasi lesson.

"Who's that?" Phoebe asked, pointing at the black one.

_Name's Blackjack and you must be the boss's kid. _The horse said in her mind.

"I can understand you?" Phoebe asked, since she really didn't know that legacies had powers.

Seth laughed and said "Yeah, since Poseidon is the creator of the horse and father of the original Pegasus, all of his children and grandchildren can communicate with them."

"My parents didn't tell me about any powers." Phoebe said.

"Well, what are your skills?" Beryl asked

"Well, I'm super smart." Phoebe said

"Comes from your grandmother Athena." Seth said.

"I'm a good swimmer and that's it." Phoebe said.

"Talk to your dad about powers after your lesson." Beryl suggested.

Phoebe nodded and said "What about you guys, any powers."

Beryl just simply lifted off into the air.

"You can fly?" Phoebe asked

"My grandfather is Zeus, so I, my dad and my doofus twin brother Aeneas can all fly by controlling the winds." Beryl explained.

"And what about you?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend.

"Well, since Demeter is my grandmother, I can control plants. Just to give an example." Seth said.

Phoebe nodded as she headed towards Blackjack, who didn't seem to have a problem with her mounting him.


	7. Powers

After her lesson, Phoebe went down to the arena, where she knew her father was teaching a class.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Phoebe asked

Percy nodded and told the class to take 5.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about my powers?" Phoebe asked

"Since you haven't used them ever, I assumed you didn't have any, since demigods normally start to develop their powers around 12 or 13." Percy explained.

"Well it turns out I can communicate with horses." Phoebe said.

"Ok sweetheart, how about this, after my lesson is over, we'll go to the beach to see what other powers of mine you've inherited." Percy said.

Phoebe nodded.

* * *

"Where are you 2 going?" Annabeth asked her husband and daughter as they came into the cabin, grabbed something and then headed out.

"To the beach." Percy said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked

"Phoebe's powers are finally coming in, so we want to see what she can do." Percy answered.

Annabeth nodded and said "Good luck Phoebe."

"Thanks."

* * *

When they arrived at the shore, Percy said "Okay, we'll start with something easy."

And with that, he slashed his daughter's arm, leaving a good sized gash in it.

"Dad." Phoebe said.

"Dip it in water and see what happens." Was the only thing her father said in reply.

Phoebe did what he said was surprised to see that the water healed her.

"The water gives us a healing factor." Her dad explained.

"Cool." Phoebe said.

"Now let's practice controlling the water." Her dad said.

Phoebe nodded and watched as her dad held out his hand suddenly, the seas began to shift and mimic his hand.

"Cool." She said.

"Takes practice. It helps if you're in a life or death situation like combat, that's how I discovered majority of my powers." Percy said.

"Seriously?" Phoebe said

"Seriously. At the time, there weren't any other half blood children of Poseidon. So I was pretty much on my own to learn my powers, since dad doesn't really stop by to say hi these days." Percy said and Phoebe could tell her father was bitter about that.

"Why?" She asked

Percy looked at his daughter and knew he couldn't hide it from her.

"Your mother and I had a choice. Raise you and your brother here and have you be aware of the dangers of the gods and stay in contact with our old friends and our parents, or raise you 2 in the mortal world like mortals to try and keep you safe. We chose the latter." Her dad answered.

"Couldn't you try to make good with Grandpa Poseidon, I mean, now that we're here." Phoebe asked

"I think that's the perfect way to test some of your other powers. Come on." Her dad said, pulling her into the sea.

"What the?" Phoebe asked as their heads went under.

* * *

Phoebe wasn't sure was more surprising, that she could breathe underwater, see underwater or was still dry underwater.

"Some of our powers are that we can come and go as far into the sea as we please. Your mom can't do that, but you, your brother and I can. Come on, I want to show you something." Percy said, leading his daughter further underwater.

When they finally stopped, Phoebe couldn't believe it, since there was a huge palace at the bottom of the sea.

"What is that?" she asked

"Poseidon's palace." Her dad responded.

"It's huge." She said.

"You should see Olympus. Your mom redesigned it." Her dad said.

"Let's go." Phoebe said, swimming down to the bottom.

Percy laughed as followed her.

* * *

When they arrived at the door, Percy knocked.

When the door opened, Percy, barely had time to comprehend a huge figure greeting them before it swept him up in a giant, bone crushing hug.

"BROTHER!" his baby Cyclops brother, Tyson said.

"Hey Tyson." Percy said.

"What brings you down here?" Tyson asked

"I wanted to introduce Phoebe to her grandfather. But Phoebe, this is my half-brother Tyson." Percy said to his daughter.

"Hi Uncle Tyson." Phoebe said, surprised to see a friendly monster. But then again, she has a hellhound for a pet, so it isn't the strangest thing she's ever seen.

"Daddy will be so excited to see you both." Tyson said, showing his brother and niece into the palace.

* * *

"How's Ella doing?" Percy asked of Tyson's harpy wife.

"Ella is good. Daddy was very nice to make arrangements so she could live down here with me." Tyson said.

"We'll have to stop by before we leave." Percy said as they approached the throne room.

* * *

When the doors opened, Phoebe was surprised to see a huge man sitting in a corral throne. The man had her and her dad's jet black hair and sea green eyes. He had a long black beard, smile lines and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. In his hand was a 3 pronged-spear, a trident.

"Well, this is a surprised." The man said, rising to his full height and then shrank down to wear he was only a little taller than her dad.

"Dad." Percy said, hugging his father.

"Hello son." His dad said.

"Dad, this is your granddaughter, Phoebe. Phoebe, this is your grandfather, Poseidon." Percy said.

"Lord Poseidon." Phoebe said, kneeling before her grandfather.

Poseidon laughed and said, "None of that. Grandfather or grandpa will be fine and you are my grandchild, there will be no need to bow or kneel in front of me."

Phoebe nodded and was surprised when her grandfather hugged her.

"How is that wife of yours son?" Poseidon asked

"Annabeth is good, though she doesn't even know we're here." Percy said.

"Not that I'm not happy that you're here, what brings you down here?" his father asked.

"I'm teaching Phoebe how to use her powers." Percy said.

"Of course." Poseidon said.

"Dad, we need to get back to surface before mom has a cow." Phoebe said.

"She's right. Dad, why don't you come with us and meet your grandson Luke." Percy said.

"I don't see why not." Poseidon agreed.


	8. Luronica (Ship for Luke and Veronica)

Annabeth was getting worried, since it was almost curfew and Percy and Phoebe hadn't come home yet. When the cabin door finally opened, Annabeth was surprised to see her father-in-law enter the cabin with them.

"Poseidon." Annabeth said.

"Sorry to surprise you, but I couldn't pass up meeting my only grandchildren." Poseidon said.

"No, it's fine, after all, this is your cabin." Annabeth said.

"Thank you." Poseidon said.

"Mom, Grandfather invited me to spend the weekend with him to master my powers." Phoebe said.

"Did he now?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I want to be a part of my grandchildren's lives, now that they are aware of my existence." Poseidon said.

"I don't see any problems. Just promise you'll keep her safe." Annabeth said.

"I promise that as long as Phoebe is in my care she will be well looked after." Poseidon promised.

"Good." Percy said.

* * *

Aeneas Grace was in the arena early the next morning practicing his aim with his javelin. FYI, Aeneas's javelin was modeled after the master bolt and was a gift from the lord of the skies himself.

Aeneas was kind of spoiled by his grandfather.

But anyway, Aeneas was hurling his javelin and used the winds to summon it back.

"You bored of hurling that thing at dummies?" Luke asked as he, Veronica and Aeneas's girlfriend, Silena Rodriquez, entered the arena.

"Kind of." Aeneas said.

"Why don't we spar while the girls go at it?" Luke suggested to his cousin.

"Sounds good to me." Aeneas said as Luke summoned his sword.

The girls pulled out their own weapons as the duels began.

Aeneas may be 2 years older than Luke, but Luke was clearly a worthy adversary, since all of his strikes were deflected.

Veronica and Silena were sparring, sword on spear and Silena was using Veronica's distracted state to her advantage.

When they stopped to break, Silena said to Veronica, "You're too distracted by Luke. Just ask him to the fireworks already, it's clear you like him."

"Clear to everyone but Luke." Veronica said. She had been dropping hints that she liked Luke for weeks, but he still hadn't caught on.

"It's the 21st century, just go and ask him out already." Silena said.

"Are you sure to the fireworks?" Veronica asked, since that was the largest dating event of the summer.

"Yes." Silena pushed, for just because Veronica was her best friend, that didn't mean she couldn't get annoyed with her.

"Fine. If it'll get you off my back, I'll ask him." Veronica said as the boys walked up to them to take a break.

"Hey Luke, can we talk alone for a minute?" Veronica asked.

"Sure." Luke said as they walked out of hearing range of Aeneas and Silena.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Aeneas asked

"Hopefully, Veronica is finally asking him out to the fireworks." Silena said.

"About time to." Aeneas said as the 2 returned.

"Well?" Silena asked.

"We're going to the fireworks together." Luke said.

"So are you 2 dating now?" Aeneas asked.

"Yep." Veronica said.


End file.
